


Road Home

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: Carry On My Wayward Sons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bees, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Tired Castiel, Worried Dean, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: After the wendigo hunt, Castiel and Dean make it back home for another.





	Road Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who read or is reading the first chapter! This isn't edited so please correct if something is wrong.

_"Cas? Cas?! Castiel!"_  
Dean yelled, seeing the angel had dropped to the floor after smiting the wendigo. Kneeling and pulled Cas close to his chest, "Come on Cas, you're going to be okay." Grabbing the angel blade and put it in his pocket before grunting as he picked up Cas, holding him proactively. "You're going to be okay." Muttering again, mostly to himself.

The cave was confusing, every turn would be a dead end or make them go in circles. Sighing softly and felt Cas start to stir awake, "Dean?" Grumbling out, and opened his eyes. They were blue, very blue. Dean really never looked close enough, maybe it was the grace from earlier.  Looking around and hummed, "Are you lost?" "Hey, don't blame me. I can't see" Dean instantly went defensive while the angel slowly moved out of his arms. He almost stumbled before quickly fixing himself. Castiel held out his hand which Dean took.

"Come on, I'll lead."

**_☆☆☆☆☆_**

They got back to the motel within an hour, even Castiel had trouble getting out as he was still weak and drowsy. Laying down on the bed, his trenchcoat spread out across the bed as his tie slid to the left. Using his powers to clean his and Dean's clothes. Hearing the hunter packing up his bags, "You going to just lay there?" Dean asked and saw a nod, signing and shook his head. "Alright, we leave in five." Saying as he walked out to the car, carrying the duffle bag.

Castiel took a minute to get up and making sure that they had all their stuff, he felt his angel blade was with Dean. It was in one of the side pockets. A small smile made to his lips as he locked the door behind him. Walking to where the Impala was parked, seeing Dean close the truck. "Come on Cas. It's a long drive and I want to get some coffee."  Dean said as he slid into the front seat. Cas getting into the passenger side. "Can I have coffee too?"

_**☆☆☆☆☆** _

Castiel hummed as he looked through the music, able to still taste the caramel coffee that Dean allowed him to drink. He brought a larger coffee so Cas could try some, and seeing how the Angel had wide eyes and fell in love with the cold beverage.

Castiel looked at where the car ate the music boxes, squinting and slightly tilting his head. Seeing a button for eject, pressing it. And saw a black box come out, "Oh." Mumbling, and grabbed it before putting his box into it. Placing the container of music back onto the floor and played the song he liked. 'Carry On My Wayward Son'. Cas turned up the volume and even started humming along as Dean tapped on the steering wheel.

They didn't speak much, enjoying each other as music played. Cas soon fell asleep, curling up slightly as he used his trenchcoat as a blanket. The collar rested on the bridge of his nose, only the top part of his head was visible. Dean did look over a few times during the drive, noticing how long the other's eyelashes were. But something felt wrong, Angels don't sleep so why has Cas been doing it so often. Looking back at the road, worried but didn't show it, he'll have to ask later.

_**☆☆☆☆☆** _

Castiel woke up when they got to the bunker, "Come on Cas. We're home." Dean turned the car off, putting the key in his pocket and got out. Cas was still a little sleepy and yawned before opening the car door, getting out. Stretching and wore his trenchcoat normally before following Dean.

"We're home Sammy." Dean yelled, seeing Sam on the laptop. "How was the case guys?" Sam closed it and went to grab three beers. "It was a wendigo." Cas said in his normal monotone voice, sitting down. "It got me and Dean with the voice mimicking. It can be smited." Cas started to talk all about the case, even mentioning the animals he was when in the forest. Not drinking the beer since getting drunk wasn't very enjoyable. Dean just drank an extra. "It was harder to kill than a demon." Cas ended and let the two brothers talk. Sam already found a case about a large snake sighting. Though they would wait till morning before setting out. Enough time for Dean and Sam to get some rest.

Sam was the first one to head to bed. "You okay Cas?" Dean asked, seeing the Angel just leaning against the wall. "I'm fine Dean, I'll just be waiting till morning. Go get some sleep." Giving the other a small smile as Dean nodded, "Alright, just tell me if anything is wrong. We don't need you getting sick." Dean gave Cas a shoulder pat before leaving him alone.

Cas felt tired, his grace felt low and he had an annoying ringing noise in his ears. Slowly moving to the couches, there was a television there too. Looking for the remote and tried to find something that was interesting.  
_Bee documentary._  
Castiel instantly clicked and laid down so his head was rested against the arm of the couch. Smiling softly at his father's beautiful creations.  Soon watching many more animal documentaries before falling asleep with a peaceful expression.

_**¤¤¤¤¤** _

It was around 7 in the morning, Cas was leaning over a trash can. The two brothers weren't awake yet, he thanked everything for that as he coughed. Grace dripped from his lips, shaking slightly. His body felt so weak, but he couldn't tell them that he was getting sick. He isn't supposed to get sick, he was an angel. His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the trash bin. Having shivers going down his spine and felt his vessel calming down. Taking a deep breath before waving his hand over the bin to get rid of evidence, grunting in pain as he did so.

"You're going to be okay.." Mumbling to himself. He can feel his hands still shaking as he washed them under the warm water. Cleaning himself up so he wouldn't have to worry the Winchesters. Knowing they have so much on their plate, and him having this episode of just odd Grace, he wasn't going to bother them.

_"You're going to be okay."_


End file.
